


Message to my Queen

by bestyoonminion



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestyoonminion/pseuds/bestyoonminion
Summary: Hi
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Message to my Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filteryoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filteryoon/gifts).



Hi you smell like cheese rat!


End file.
